fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Quinn Seiryu
Appearance Described as handsome and cute, Quinn keeps a fairly clean complexion and non-existent facial hair. He has a triangular face and circular gold eyes. His shaggy brown hair is kept cut short, with the bangs combed to the left side with a few strands falling just above his eyes. His youthful face often causes people to think he is younger than he is. His attire changes on a daily basis but typically consists of blacks and dark blue colors that match his dark hair and eyes. His most popular attire is a black hoodie with a brown hood that he wears over a pitch black undershirt. He keeps the shirt tucked into his khaki brown pants that fit loosely around his legs to allow him extra mobility. Personality Self-righteous, self-centered, and competitive are three words that could be and, and frequently are, used to describe Quinn's outward personality. Perhaps a side effect of his God Soul magic, or even how he felt after acquiring the magic. Physical Prowess Ways of Combat *'Martial Arts Practitioner': Although not a master, Quinn is a practitioner of multiple martial arts such as Jeet Kun Do, Taekwondo, Jiu Jitsu, and Kickboxing. He has been practicing these martial arts for several years and is still mastering the techniques. His own personal style is very aggressive, including quick and powerful strikes meant to deal as much damage as possible in as little time as possible. He trains his shins and elbows to increase his pain tolerance from those strikes. He prefers kicking techniques to punches due to the greater range with his legs. When he is provoked or angry he attacks with less concentration and with more intent to just throw the strike rather than to hit. *'Swordsman': Natural Abilities *'Great Strategist': Magical Abilities Magic God Soul: Aoquin: (神精神, Kami Seishin): A form of Take Over magic that works by allowing Quinn to access powers and abilities from a God he has taken over, in this case, Aoquin. This form of Take Over, while similar to its sibling magics like Demon Soul and Monster Soul, doesn't allow for Quinn to be able to take over multiple Gods. However, unlike other Take Over magics, Quinn has not fully taken over the God. The magic acts more as a contract between him and the God that allows the God to take over Quinn's body and use it as a vessel, although Quinn's consciousness is still in control. When Quinn activates the magic there is very little physical change. His hair turns from brown to crimson red and his eyes change to the same glowing red. The biggest change is his aura which takes on a fiery aspect, going wild and exploding around him. After a moment his aura reforms around him to show the visage of the god that lends him his magic, Aoquin. The aura takes the shape of a large Asian Lung dragon that coils around, staring down his opponent. Additionally Quinn gains aspects of the magic that Aoquin had control over, in this case, aspects of summer. As Aoquin was a god of summer, Quinn can control magics associated with the season such as Solar Magic, Plant Magic, and when using his full power, weather manipulation. Magic Prowess *'Monstrous Magical Power': Due to his bodies adaptation of God Soul magic, Quinn has both a large magic origin, capable of holding and producing lots of magic, as well as the ability to naturally increase and decrease his magical aura. Category:Mages Category:Legal Mages Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:God Soul Users